The present invention relates to the field of combustion chamber cooling devices.
It would be desirable to provide a lightweight, long life, low maintenance hot wall liner for a jet engine combustion chamber, having a design which is simple, in order to reduce component failure by eliminating moving parts such as slip joints which can fail under vibration stresses, and are subject to wear.
It is also deemed desirable to provide a hot wall liner whereby the liner load is distributed over the support structure in a more uniform fashion, in contrast with a conventional liner which "collects" pressure load at liner attachment points. These high attachment loads can cause problems in thin-walled sandwich support structure such as trusscore or honeycomb.
It is also deemed desirable to provide a cooling liner which permits tailoring of the cooling air flow to treat local hot spots.